Leone
Leone is a confidante character in the Highschool DxD fan fiction story, The Legend of the Jet Black Dragon.He is a former resident of the Lillie's House Orphanage and an old friend of Xander Dimov and Kiren Williams. Now a member of the Kuoh Academy student body, Leone has been dubbed the Young prince of Kuoh Academy by it's female population due to his good looks and young age. His strength is very impressive for that of a human's and it develops more and more as the story goes on, even rivaling Xander's strength for a short period. Appearance Leone is a handsome young boy with medium length black hair and dark red eyes. His body below his neck is covered in scars and even some gunshot and stab wounds due to the excessive amount of fights he's been in. Due to all those fights he has also gained a very lean muscular physique which isn't really visible until he takes his shirt off. Due to only being fourteen years of age, Leone is about six inches shorter than Xander. Leone is mostly seen wearing a black hoodie which has two red "X"s printed on each upper sleeve over a red t-shirt. He also wears dark cargo pants along with his casual outfit when in his leisure. During school hours, he wears a standard male Kuoh Academy uniform including the blazer. Personality Leone is a calm and calculative person and has shown to be very intelligent, easily scoring enough points on a test to be admitted into the third year of Kuoh Academy as a transfer student despite only being just fourteen years of age. He is often seen with an expressionless face even in dire situations. Leone is a fearless individual and has proven this fact by keeping his calm and expressionless demeanor even in the face of certain death and danger as shown when he went toe-to-toe with Xander's older brother Rivus and didn't even bat an eye when Rivus displayed overwhelming strength that Leone had little to no chance of defeating. Despite his usually calm demeanor, Leone is very easily irritated, and is often quick to draw a weapon and threaten the person who is annoying him with it while sporting a psychotic grin, which even characters like Xander are somewhat afraid of. He doesn't limit this behavior only to those weaker than him as Leone has even shown to threaten people who's strength makes his own pale in comparison. This is due to Leone lacking any sort of fear towards anything. The concept of fear feels almost alien to Leone as he is unfazed even at the concept of prolonged mental torture or certain death, however he does understand what fear is and how other people respond to it. Leone uses his image as a cruel and mostly emotionless person in order to mask the deep determination that he has to protect the other children in the orphanage that he was raised in. No matter where he goes and what he does, his fellow orphans from Lillie's house are always in his thoughts. This is shown to be the case prior to the story as in the past, Leone has purposefully gotten every single one of his adoptions revoked by showing poor behavior to his adopted families (some of which would lead him to a promising future and career) in order to return to the orphanage so that he could protect the children there. Leone has a sarcastic and vulgar sense of humor which he is known to use when discussing mature topics. This is first seen when he is introduced as he asks Xander "Which girl he impregnated" referring to the the girls from the Occult Research Club who were walking behind the latter. Leone's determination to protect the children at Lillie's house is a significant outlier in his personality as he is usually very lazy and demotivated, when he fights for a cause other than protecting the children at the orphanage or something that he isn't personally interested in he usually puts in minimal effort and sometimes doesn't even try to win. This behavior also applies to his academic life as he puts in minimal effort into studying, although he doesn't really need to study to get top marks on exams due to his immense intelligence. Leone constantly feels something akin to misery and loneliness as a result of always being the most intelligent person wherever he goes by a large margin. Because of this he constantly feels like he isn't understood and is often why he doesn't bother sharing any discoveries or important information he has found out with the people he works with and instead chalks it up to him having 'trust issues'. However, this is shown to be somewhat true as he doesn't hold back any information when he is talking to figures he trusts such as Xander and Kiren. Leone also seems to have a very low sense of modesty as he doesn't seem to mind being seen naked by anyone, he also doesn't seem to be self-conscious about his scars as he doesn't care if other people see them, although he will hide them from public view when he is trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. History Leone was an orphan taken in by Adelia Lillie at the then newly established Lillie's House orphanage in Leeds, England. During his time there, he would befriend all of the children there and start to treat them like family. As he got older, he began showing early signs of his vast intellect which didn't go unnoticed by rich families that were looking to adopt a promising child. However, due to his determination to stay with his fellow orphans to look out for them, he behaved very poorly in the presence of his adopted families which caused them to return him to the orphanage. Gradually, the children his age started leaving due to being adopted and soon that left Leone as the oldest child under the care of Lillie's house. When Leone was eight years old, he met Xander, Kiren and Irina for the first time,when they had volunteered to help out at the orphanage. After witnessing Xander and Kiren fight with thugs sent by a rich man who wanted to have Lillie's house demolished in order to build a business on the property, Leone started asking them to allow him to join them. Initially refusing the offer, Xander and Kiren changed their minds when they started seeing Leone in action which quickly earned Leone the respect of both boys, who slowly began acknowledging him as an equal. When Xander left to live in Japan with his family, Leone made sure to train hard in order to prepare for a day in which he might have to defend Lillie's house by himself. He also didn't want to fall behind Xander and Kiren in terms of strength and so he trained harder than ever before in order to not become dead weight to them or the children at Lillie's house. Power's and abilities Immense willpower Leone has shown will unlike anything that the people in the Occult research Club and student council have seen.This was shown when he was in great pain but continued fighting his opponents multiple times. Once Leone makes a decision, he sticks to it and cannot be convinced otherwise. Leone has also been shown to achieve seemingly impossible feats with sheer willpower as his driving force.One such feat took place when Leone continued fighting while his heart was stopped during his duel with Mionor Amon (a high class devil from the house of Amon) in order to free Ravel Phenex from her engagement to him. A testament to Leone's willpower is that one time he suffered a gunshot wound to the leg and 'walked it off' with gritted teeth before getting it treated. Adrenaline manipulation ''' A technique developed by and exclusive to Leone which he has used in order to enhance his strength, speed and durability as well as to negate pain significantly when he gets injured. This ability has even saved Leone from wounds that should have been fatal, such as his several gunshot wounds. When he activates this ability, his pupils glow grayish blue due to the adrenaline surging through the vessels in his eyes. '''Adrenaline enhanced ' strength' Leone's strength was higher than the average human's but while enhanced by his adrenaline it is even superior to that of Koneko's, a rook that has been in training since childhood. Adrenaline enhanced speed Leone's speed already far exceeded the speed of the average human's, but when enhanced by his adrenaline, Leone's speed is even slightly superior to that of Kiba, a knight who has been through a great deal of training. Extremely high dragon power compatibility Usually when the owner of a dragon-based sacred gear transfers their power to another living being, some of that power is lost due to the target of the transfer not being compatible enough with the dragon's power to absorb it all, this is not the case with Leone who manages to absorb all the power that Xander transfers to him without having it dispersing during the transfer. It is even theorized that Leone could potentially be able to temporarily transform into a dragon if enough dragon power is transferred to him. Psychology expert Leone is incredibly skilled at being able to predict what someone is thinking and how a certain individual would respond to different stimuli. He is such a good judge of character that he is often able to predict what someone is thinking and how they would react to various news without knowing them personally. Because of this, Leone has become very cunning in plotting strategies against various types of opponents be it in a game of chess or the murder investigation that he was dragged into. He even often guesses how the murderer would react against the various tactics he plans to employ, and even manipulates his allies slightly in order to boost morale. Beyond genius level intellect Leone is so intelligent that his IQ even surpasses that of Ajuka Beelzebub by two points when he isn't focused. However, it is likely that Leone is even more intelligent than that as he wasn't trying his best in the IQ test he took. It is even speculated that Leone could be between forty or eighty IQ points ahead of Ajuka and Azazel. It is Leone's intelligence that allows him to consider people like Rias and Sona idiots as their Intelligence is immensely inferior to his own. Leone has also shown to be a very fast learner as he learned how to ride motorcycles and drive cars by the age of 11 just by observation. Leone could already speak seven different languages fluently at the age of 13, he had mastered his second language at the age of 10. Experienced hand to hand combatant Due to the many fights that Leone has participated in during his time in England in order to drive delinquents away from the orphanage, Leone has built up an impressive amount of battle experience. Pick-pocketing Leone has shown to be a proficient pickpocket when he was able to get a hold of Mionor Amon's queen piece during their battle without the latter noticing until Leone held it out for everyone to see. Leone's skill in pick pocketing is so immense that he can easily take things even from opponents who are focused on him in the midst of battle. Experienced marksman and blade user In some of his fights, Leone has used various different weapons to fend off his opponents.He is skilled with blades and has briefly used hand guns. He is shown to have near perfect aim and immense precision. Quotes * "The name's Leone, feel free to forget it" ''Leone introducing himself to the Occult Research Club. * ''"Hey...thats a nice pair of arms ya got there...wanna lose em?" ''Leone to Akeno. * ''"so which one of them did you knock up?...Oh wait let me guess...the redhead?" ''Leone to Xander. * ''"Good idea! You can even recycle the flowers from my funeral to decorate your sister's wedding,I'm pretty certain that the mood of both events will be the same anyway!" ''Leone sarcastically mocking Riser's death threat. * ''"There's no such thing as magic... If you can explain how it works and how you do it...Its science." Leone to Sona. * "''I don't like anyone, there are just people who I find annoying and people who I tolerate...You fall into the former category." ''Leone talking down to Rias. * ''"They're actually really good, if you can make more of these for me, then you're welcome to stay for as long as you like...as long as you don't touch or talk to me." ''Leone to Ravel upon accepting her homemade cakes. * "''No, its not his fault...its yours. You two were just terrible parents to him, I bet that since you already had two sons, you though that your family's line was secure and naturally all that was left would be for you to have a daughter in order to marry her off to someone for power...so when a third son was born you neglected him because you already had two other sons...you probably neglected him even more when your daughter was born. Just ask yourselves, how many times have you spoken with Riser after Ravel was born?" ''Leone to Lord and Lady Phenex. Trivia * Leone hates being touched. This is shown when he reacted violently towards Akeno for hugging him, although that caused her to start developing a platonic interest in him. * According to some of the girls in the story, Leone gives out an aura of maturity and manliness that they feel attracted to. * Leone is often seen playing around with a pair of scissors which he sometimes uses as a hand pointer or a weapon to threaten people who try to touch him. * Leone's IQ surpasses that of Ajuka Beelzebub and Azazel, making him one of the most intelligent beings in existence. * Leone doesn't feel fear. * When he was discovered by Adelia as a baby, he had a piece of paper stuck to the cloth wrapped around him which read "Leone" Hence where his name comes from. * Leone's name in french means 'Lion' Which is a reference to Leone's fearlessness. * Leone speaks seven different languages. The includes English, Italian, Japanese, French, Spanish, Russian and Portuguese. * According to Leone, Koneko is the least annoying member out of both the Gremory and Sitri groups because she 'minds her business' and 'keeps her mouth shut' most of the time. * Although he isn't very picky about what he eats, Leone's favorite foods are the cakes that Ravel bakes for him. * Indra (an immensely powerful god with the ability to read minds) has stated that Leone's mind is so intelligent and complex that even he can't read it and even gets a headache when he tries to. * Leone's appearance is based off of Kisaragi Shintaro from Kagerou Project. * A significant part of Leone's personality is based on that of the character Near, from the manga and anime series Death Note. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods